


The Scooping of Jake Sisko

by jaded_of_mara



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s06e06 Sacrifice of Angels, Gen, Jake Sisko-centric, Journalism, i will see a character who is slightly like me and project so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: Jake's articles are finally done and sent off to the publishers. If only someone hadn't beaten him to it.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Journalism School Jake Sisko Hall of Fame





	The Scooping of Jake Sisko

It started innocuously enough. Jake's adviser from the Pennington Institute forwarded him an article from the _Earth and Moon Daily Chronicle_ she thought he might be interested in. It's about the Dominion occupation of Deep Space 9, and how residents were affected by it. It's a good article. Thought-provoking, insightful. Written by a professional, in partnership with a professional holographer. The perfect article, the kind that people will discuss years after the fact.

It was published before the occupation ended.

The reporter interviewed one of his classmates from Mrs. O'Brien's old school. 

The holos were taken in the same sector that his and Nog's room was in.

It was published before the _Federation News Service_ had recieved any of his pieces.

Jake bit back the urge to scream profanities. He punched his pillow. He took a few deep breaths.

He calmly posted a link to the story on his socials, so everyone could see his failure right next to this perfect article.

* * *

Jake's dad just laughed when he brought it up at dinner.

"Every journalist worth their salt is going to be covering something about the Dominion. You cover what you see, and that's important," he said

"I guess." Jake stared glumly into his gumbo.

His dad got up and started putting dishes away. "Besides, a good feature is a good feature. It'll be a great clip for you when it gets published."

Jake sighed. "If it gets published. I mean, it's already been done, now."

His dad clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Yes. It has been done." He leaned in. "But not by you."

* * *

"You know what your problem is?" Nog asked from his position behind home plate.

Jake threw the ball with a little more force than was strictly necessary. "Yeah? What's my problem?"

Nog tossed the ball back. "The Federation loves to claim that everything's post-scarcity, but then they go and have a competitive news media market anyway."

"So?" Jake asked as he wound up for another throw.

" _So_ , big entities get to pull shit like this and say there was no harm done 'cause you don't need to worry about rent or food. At least in the free marketplace of ideas, they're honest that it's about screwing people over."

Jake thought it over. "I didn't even know there were other news markets out there. Or, I mean I guess the _FNS_ has to get local wire stories from somewhere, but. People can really make money off the news?"

"Absolutely." Nog grinned. "Well, publishers can. You can really extract a profit if you run a skeleton crew with only the threat of more layoffs keeping them going."

"That's horrible."

"That's business. And in the business, you got scooped. Now all you gotta do is scoop 'em right back."

* * *

Dr. Bashir rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. This early in the morning, the Replimat was practically empty. "You need to think about this. I am absolutely certain it wasn't personal."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I know that."

Bashir pointed a finger at him. "I'm serious. Basically no word was coming out of the station. A news organization which had no affiliation to you sent in a professional. They didn't know you were writing your own articles. Hell, they probably didn't know you were still here."

"So you're saying that they don't even know I exist," Jake sighed.

Chief O'Brien looked over from the replicator. "What, you're mad because you're not famous yet?"

Jake put his head in his hands. "No. I'm just- I live here."

"So do hundreds of other people," O'Brien countered.

"But-"

"Jake." Bashir leaned forward. "You have a story to tell. But it is not just your story."

* * *

"It's bullsit," Jake whispered into his glass of something that as an adult Federation citizen he was allowed to enjoy, but would not necessarily be condoned by his father.

Major Kira slid onto the stool next to him. "It's not bullshit. But, in the grand scheme of things, it is a little trivial."

He took a sip. "I know."

"Your articles are gonna get published. It doesn't matter what anyone else is doing."

"Jeez, does everyone on the station know about this?" Jake laughed.

"Just the people that matter." Kira worked her lips. "You know, you're lucky. People are dead. People are gonna keep dying until we solve this thing."

That single fact seemed inescapable. "I know."

"You have a gift. You can keep publishing your work, keep honing your craft." She stared into her glass. "That's not something everyone gets."

"Yeah." Jake stood from the bar. He had taken enough time to sit in his feelings. He needed to write.

**Author's Note:**

> me getting my feelings out cause a bitch got scooped and is MAD about it.
> 
> ok but . Jake is an 18-year-old writing major reporting on current events that are killing people and defining lives. I am a 19-year-old journalism major reporting on current events that are killing people and defining lives. also a lot what sisko said is verbatim what my dad said when I texted him to complain lol
> 
> in lieu of comments, please post a link to this fic wherever you post links to things
> 
> // edited to change the rating because I forgot bad words aren't nice. also I want everyone to know I had "no one lives forever" and "dead man's party" by oingo boingo stuck in my head while writing this


End file.
